Betrayed
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: What happens when Asami betrays everyone and is actually an equalist spy for Amon? Read to find out. ( ends in Makorra)


The Krew were in the mist of battle between them and Amon and his henchmen. Korra dashed after Amon as the others took down the remaining equalist. They were finally winning something for once, they were going to take down Amon once and for all. Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran to help Korra with Amon. Though she was doing well by herself, Amon was cornered by the Korra and Yue Bay. Soon Amon nodded, no one knew what it meant. Asami ran towards Korra and Amon, they all thought she was going to electrocute Amon, but instead she electrocuted Korra. Her scream was ear-piercing. Mako thought _it was an accident, Asami would never do something like this. _But Asami's sure, devious face told him otherwise. Mako and Bolin ran towards the two girls,

"Asami, what's wrong with you?" Bo asked.  
>"Nothing's wrong, the only thing wrong is that stupid Avatar is still alive and bending still exist." Everyone was there now, Tenzin, Lin, a few other police officers. They all heard Asami's cruel words.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked with a slightly shaken voice.

"I'm talking about the revolution, of course. Do you think I'm actually helping some benders?" she confidently spit the words out like poison, but her next words hurt the most. "Do actually thought a liked a street rat benders and a cowardly half-backed Avatar?" Everyone was in shock and Mako's heart cracked. The remaining equalist took this advantage and attacked the group. They all went back to fighting except Mako who was sitting on his knees next to the fallen Avatar. His heart breaking into little pieces.

"Why?" he asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Because I'm Asami Sato, I can do anything I want." She said as she turned away letting a chi-blocker finish Mako off. Rage built in his body and he took it all out on the equalist before him.

~time skip ~

Eventually, Korra awoke and nothing was the same. Benders were driven to live underground or in the mountains, the city was split in two. Anyone on the chaotic streets would probably be killed or badly injured. Amon grew more and more powerful along with his top advisors, Hiroshi, Asami, and his Lieutenant. Mako and Korra dispatched themselves from everyone. Mako 'cause of heartbreak and Korra 'cause of failure, loneliness, and she thought everyone she gets close to is put in danger. Korra never understood why, _why did she have to be the Avatar. Why she had to disappoint everyone, why Amon had to come into the picture, why did she have to leave the South Pole. Why she had to go visit the Arena. The two brothers' lives were ruined because of her. Why she had to be a complete and uttered failure and fail everyone every day. From her air bending training to Amon. _But out of the two Korra was the worst, she never ate or slept all she did was train. While Mako was getting himself back together, and he was doing ok, unless you didn't bring up the topic of his now evil ex- girlfriend.

It was late at night and Korra was still training in their cold underground fortress buried by the mountains outside the city. "Korra" she turned at her name to find an amber eyed boy with jet black hair and a dark red scarf wrapped around his neck starring at her. "What are you doing up, it's late?" he asked as he starred into her cerulean blue eyes that had dark circles under them, a sure sign she was sleeping well, if that at all.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" those were the first words he heard from her in months after the incident.

"Me either." He paused, "So, we should talk"

"Why? There's nothing to talk about." She started to walk away from him, he grabbed her forearm, before she could get too far and turned her around to face him.

"Look, I know we both have taken the whole Amon and Asami thing greatly. But I think we've had enough time to cope over what happened. I'm starting to except it, why don't you?"

"I already have," she mumbled.

"Then why secluded yourself from everyone?"

"Because … I don't want anyone to get hurt or suffer anymore because of me, and this Asami thing just proves I can't even protect myself or a city. So how am I supposed to protect the world?" Korra choked out, she hated feeling weak and worthless, but to her that's what she was.

"But you don't have to do it alone, you've got Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, Lin, the kids, and me. Especially me, and you aren't putting us in danger. We are doing this because we want to and if this is anyone's fault its Amon's. He's the one who started this mess." Mako argued. A smile appeared on her face, it wasn't big but it was there.

The next morning when Korra woke up, her head spinning like a top. She realized she wasn't in her room. She looked around to see Mako beside her in his bed and their clothes discarded on the floor. Korra didn't remember any of last night expect a few foggy glimpses of Mako and a pitcher of Cactus juice. She realized she and Mako had gotten drunk last night in order to feel better about the incident that happened months ago. Korra quickly gathered her clothes, put them on and tiptoed back into her room. _Hopefully Mako wouldn't remember anything or just think it was a dream,_ Korra thought. It was still early that morning, so no one would be up just yet. Once she got to her room she feel back to sleep to ease her throbbing head.

~5 years later~

The war between benders and non- benders was surprisingly still going on, since Korra had traveled to the South Pole more often than she usually did. Things between Mako and Korra were still a little awkward, but no one found out and they agreed just to be friends.

Korra went to visit the South Pole once again, but when she returned it was different. She brought two small children back with her, one girl and one boy. Korra claimed that she found them abandoned in the cold streets after her village was attack. All the benders were captured and were sent to Amon and all non-benders who fought were sent to prisons.

"Awe they're so cute, Can I hold them? Can I? Can I? Please, please, please" Ikki rumbled.

"Maybe later, Ikki. They're probably tired," Pema reasoned. "After all they've been through a lot. What's your names?" Pema asked the two small children in Korra's arms. They looked up at Korra to see if it was ok, and she nodded.  
>"My name is Ian and this is my sister Anika." The boy said in a low whisper as the two clung to Korra tighter.<p>

"Wow they really seem to like you, Kor," Bolin said noticing their clinginess.

"Well, I did save them from starving on the streets," Korra said.

"I know, but it's like they've know you forever." Korra knew he was right, because it's true they did know her since they were born. Since they were her own kids.

"Well, they couldn't have so, I'm goanna put these two to bed they can stay in my room." Korra replied.

"I'll bring you some extra mats." Mako offered. Korra nodded as they all dissipated back to their normal schedules and planning the attack on Amon. Once the three were in Korra's room, Anika spoke

"Mommy, is everyone at home ok?"

"They're going to be fine. They're all as tough as nails." She said to her little three year old. Then her twin brother spoke up,

"Why can't we tell people you're our mommy?" Korra sighed as she looked at her two angel like children. Good thing they looked more like her, even though her son had his father amber eyes and her daughter had his jet colored hair. They both had her dark skin which made them look they're from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Because, they don't know about you yet, but they will, I promise. Also because mommy has a lot of bad guys after her, and less people that know the less people would try and hurt you. Just because I'm the Avatar, Ok?"

"Ok" Ian replied with a sigh. "Can I help get Grandma and Grandpa back?" he asked, the want of excitement and adventure twinkling in his eyes. Korra chuckled a little.  
>"No, but you can help by being good." Ian was stubborn and always wanted to be a part of something like his mother. Anika on the other hand was super shy and observant like her father. Soon Mako walked into the room with two mats in his arms. Korra didn't noticed he slipped into the room, so she continued to put her kids to sleep. Mako was staring at her in awe, she never taught she would be so good with kids. Sure there were the air nomad children, but they were all older and less fragile.<p>

"Ahem" Mako noised. Korra turned to him then stood up.

"Thanks" she said. She placed the mat down and placed the two asleep children into them.

"No problem. You really have a way with kids don't you."

"I guess, I never really noticed."

"Korra?"

"Yah."

"I'm sorry about your parents." She froze and lowered her head. _At least I didn't lose my kids_, she thought.

"It's ok, we'll find them. I hope." Mako gave her a quick awkward hug.

"Good night, Kor."

"Night," she replied as she got into bed and fell asleep.

~ 1 months later ~

By this time only two people knew that Ian and Anika were her kids, Pema and Bolin and they swore not to tell anyone until she told Mako. Which she was planning to do today. Korra walked up to his bedroom and knocked and restlessly wait for him to say come in. Once he did she walked into his room, "Um, Mako? We need to talk."

"Yah, about what?"

"Please don't hate me, ok?

"Why would I hate you?"

"Just promise me you won't hate me,"

"Ok, I promise. So what is this about?"

"Anika and Ian" he nodded, "They're … they're my kids." Kora lowered her head suddenly her feet were very interesting.

"What? Wait than who's the father?" she glanced at Mako for a second and lowered her head again. "Wait what, how could this, how could you not tell me? After four years, you decide now is the best time to finally tell me."

"I want to know if they liked you and after a month, it seems like they like you as much as you like them." It was true during the month him and the kids really bonded.

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't tell me!" Mako was practically screaming his lungs out, but the anger slowly sizzled down as Korra turned away. Tears threating to fall,

"You promised, you won't hate me." She declared.

"And I don't," Mako started as he calmed down. He grabbed her forearm and turned her around. "It's just a lot to take in right now. I missed four years of their lives and I'm not missing anymore. Just give me some time" Korra nodded and walked out of the room.

~ 2 years later ~

Eventually, Amon was defeated and was put in jail for life along with Asami and Hiroshi and many more. Korra and Mako got back together and soon got married and raised their two kids together, who turned out to be strong benders. Ian was a fire bender and Anika, a water bender. Bolin joined the police force with Lin and learned to metal bend. Tenzin and Pema went back to Air Temple Island with their children. IN which Jinora became an air bending master alongside her father. And everyone lived out their days to be reunited again in the spirit world.


End file.
